


Run To The Hills

by st4rling



Series: Fegefeuer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rling/pseuds/st4rling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach all den Jahren im Fegefeuer weckt Dean Gefühle in Benny, die er längst verloren glaubte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run To The Hills

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Run To The Hills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161554) by [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/pseuds/ClementineStarling). 



> Ursprünglich als Übersetzung bei Fanfiktion.de gepostet  
> Ein Jahr später ins Archive umgesiedelt.

Im Fegefeuer brauchst du keinen Schlaf. Vielleicht weil du bereits träumst, schlafwandelst durch eine Welt des nichtendenden Zwielichts. Trotzdem fühlst du die Müdigkeit, wie sie an den Knochen nagt und die Muskeln betäubt, genau wie die Leere im Inneren, dieses große, gierige Loch, das Verlangen nach Nahrung und Gesellschaft. Alle Empfindungen und Sehnsüchte, sie sind immer noch da, dumpfer, weniger dringlich als im Diesseits, aber nicht vergessen, niemals vergessen. Du kannst sie ignorieren, verdrängen, solange du rennst und kämpfst und eindrischst auf die Körper der Feinde. Aber sobald du auch nur einen Moment innehältst um Luft zu holen, werden sie zu Monstern, unersättlichen Biestern, die drohen dich zu verschlingen.

Doch eigentlich ist auch das nur ein theoretisches Problem, denn im Fegefeuer findest du keine Ruhe. Es ist immer jemand – _etwas_ – hinter dir her. Nur ein paar Schritte zurück, kaum außer Sichtweite, lauert es und wartet darauf, dass du einen Fehler machst. Schwäche kannst du dir nicht leisten, du musst stark sein und wach, das ist worum es geht: Fehler und Unzulänglichkeiten zu überwinden, sich zu reinigen von Verlangen, fokussiert sein und klar.

Benny war so lange ein Wolf unter Wölfen, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr erinnert konnte, wie es gewesen war ein Mensch zu sein. Nicht bis er Dean traf. Und nun, jedes Mal wenn er ihn anblickt, starrt sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht: die menschliche Natur, wie ein Spiegel seiner eigenen Vergangenheit. Dean gehört nicht hierher, er ist unberührt vom Bösen, das an den Seelen der Dämonen zehrt. Es ist Licht in ihm und Hoffnung und all das, was Benny längst vergessen glaubte.

Und Benny sieht wie dieser Ort seinen Tribut verlangt: Dean ist totmüde und wenn er sich nicht für eine Weile ausruht, schaffen sie es nie bis zu dem verdammten Engel und schon gar nicht zum Tor zurück in die Welt der Lebenden. Das ist der Grund, warum Benny auf regelmäßigen Stops besteht, damit Dean für ein paar Minuten dösen kann, seine Batterien aufladen.

Benny hält Wache während sein Gefährte sich zwischen den Wurzeln eines riesigen Baums zur Ruhe bettet, zusammengerollt in einem Nest von totem Laub. Es ist so gemütlich wie nur möglich, hier im Land der Monster und Alpträume, denkt Benny als er sich gegen den Baum lehnt, die Rinde rau gegen seinen Rücken. Er lässt seine Sinne wandern, sucht nach Unruhe, Anzeichen von Gefahr, aber da ist nichts. Die Wälder sind ruhig und still und nur der Wind flüstert in den Bäumen und Deans Herz schlägt, stetig, beruhigend pumpt es Blut durch seine Adern.

Benny lauscht dem Rhythmus, der die Melodie seiner Existenz geworden ist, das Lied endloser Tage. Er kann den Puls lesen wie ein Buch, weiß was es heißt, wenn er sich im Kampf beschleunigt, kann Deans nächste Bewegung daraus vorhersagen. Sie sind beide eins mit der Melodie, dieser Choreographie des Überlebens. Ihr Kampf gleicht einem Tanz in perfekter Harmonie.

Die Vertrautheit ist neu für ihn; nicht einmal Andrea war er so nah, und doch sind seine Gefühle für Dean der Liebe zu ihr nicht unähnlich. Die Nähe macht ihm Angst und gleichzeitig klammert er sich an sie wie an eine Rettungsleine. Sie ist der Anker, der ihn davor bewahrt, die Kontrolle zu verlieren oder einfach nach und nach zu verschwinden, sich in Luft aufzulösen.

Stolz erfüllt ihn, wenn er Dean beobachtet, wie er tötet, elegant und präzise wie ein Raubtier, und eine verräterische Wärme steigt in ihm hoch wenn er sieht, wie er dort liegt, schlafend, verletzlich. Er möchte seine Hand ausstrecken und seine Lippen berühren, die Kurve nachzeichnen, hinter der sich die süße, feuchte Wärme des Mundes verbirgt. Es kostet zunehmend mehr Willenskraft dieser Versuchung zu widerstehen; aber er kann nicht riskieren seinen Weg raus zu verlieren. Zur Hölle, er kann nicht mal den Gedanken ertragen, Dean nicht an seiner Seite zu haben. Also hält er sich zurück und betet, dass sie den verdammten Engel bald finden, damit er erlöst wird von diesem Übel, vom ewig lockenden Gedanken von Deans nackter Haut auf seiner, von der Fantasie seiner Hände, die über seinen Körper gleiten…

Benny beißt sich auf die Lippe, so heftig dass er blutet, und seine Hand klammert sich um den Griff seiner Klinge bis die Fingerknöchel weiß werden und die Muskeln taub. Seine Augen starren blind in den Wald während er versucht, sein Verlangen im Zaum und seine Hände bei sich selbst zu halten.

Er hat Dean niemals gesagt, was diese kleinen Pausen mit ihm anstellen – und wie könnte er? Wie könnte er zugeben dass er davon träumt, seinem Gefährten die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, während er vorgibt über seinen Schlaf zu wachen? Wie könnte er Worte finden, für die Hitze die in ihm aufwallt wenn sie sich nahe sind? Wie könnte er von der Erregung sprechen, die sein Gehirn vernebelt und sich in seinem Inneren sammelt wie eine tickende Zeitbombe? Sein Verlangen ist so schon Ärgernis genug, wenn nicht sogar eine Gefährdung ihrer Sicherheit. Darüber zu sprechen würde es nur noch schlimmer machen.

Benny wünscht sich manchmal, er könnte sich für ein paar Minuten davonschleichen, und sich einfach an einem Ort geschützt vor neugierigen Blicken selbst um das Problem kümmern. Wenigstens die Dringlichkeit abmildern. Doch der Gedanke an seine eigene Hand, die über seinen Schwanz gleitet, zuerst langsam, dann schneller und schneller… Nun ja, das hilft überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil.

Neben ihm wälzt sich Dean im Schlaf hin und her. Er kommt nie richtig zur Ruhe. Stets begleiten ihn Alpträume, durchgeistern seine Träume. „Dad“, flüstert er, Angst und Verzweiflung so deutlich in seiner Stimme, dass Bennys Herz blutet. Dann sagt er den Namen seines Bruders: „Sammy.“ Immer und immer wieder wie ein Mantra. Er ruft jedoch nie nach dem Engel und Benny weiß nicht so recht, was er davon halten soll.

Er versteht, dass Familie alles ist für Dean Winchester und dass er – genau wie er selbst – nicht leben kann ohne jemanden der ihm einen Grund gibt weiterzumachen, der ihn dazu bringt, einen weiteren Tag nicht aufzugeben. Rache allein reicht nicht zum Überleben.

Manchmal, wenn sich der Tag so vor sich hin schleppt und ihre Füße schwerer und schwerer werden, erzählt Dean von Lisa und Ben und was sie ihm bedeuteten. Aber sobald er einschläft, scheinen sie vergessen und was übrig bleibt sind ‚Dad’ und ‚Sammy’, die in seinen Träumen ständig in Gefahr sind. Die Bürde ein älterer Bruder zu sein lastet schwer auf Deans Schultern, sogar hier im Fegefeuer, wo er technisch gesehen, nur für sich selbst kämpfen muss. Und Benny wünscht er könnte ihm diese Verantwortung für eine Weile abnehmen, den Schmerz lindern.

„Sam?!“ Dean schreckt hoch, Augen weit vor Angst und für einen Moment verweilt die Unschuld des Schlafes noch auf seinen Zügen. Er sieht unglaublich jung aus und Benny kann sich nicht davon abhalten, seine Schulter zu berühren.

„Alles okay“, sagt er. „Ich bin hier.“

Langsam schmilzt der Terror aus Deans Gesicht und es verhärtet sich zur übliche Fassade von Entschlossenheit. „Lass uns losgehen“, sagt er bestimmt, wahrscheinlich als Versuch den Moment der Schwäche zu vertuschen. Er steht auf und streckt eine Hand aus, um Benny auf die Beine zu helfen.

Deans Hand ist warm und trocken, der Griff seiner Finger kräftig. Bennys Körper folgt dem Zug beinahe von selbst und für einen Sekundenbruchteil ist er versucht, einfach in Bewegung bleiben bis er gegen Deans Brust fällt. Natürlich tut er es nicht. Trotzdem sieht ihn Dean misstrauisch an. Während er noch überlegt, ob ihn sein Gesichtsausdruck verraten haben könnte, weiten sich Deans Pupillen und er realisiert, dass sich hinter ihm eins der Monster an sie heranschleicht.

Sie haben das schon früher gemacht – vorgetäuscht, dass sie die Angreifer nicht hören – und Benny kann nicht behaupten, dass er das gut wegsteckt. Klar, äußerlich erscheint er ruhig, er hat schließlich seinen Stolz, aber innerlich ist er nervös und unruhig. Er muss alle Willenskraft aufbringen, um so komplett gegen seine Instinkte zu handeln. Von der Vertrauensfrage mal ganz abgesehen. Er mag sich zwar zu Dean hingezogen fühlen, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er für ihn seinen Kopf auf das Schafott legt wie ein gottverdammtes Schaf.

Dean zwinkert ihm unmerklich zu. Er weiß natürlich wie es sich anfühlt an Bennys Stelle zu sein. Wie sich die Haare sträuben, wie sich der Puls beschleunigt und der Adrenalinpegel steigt.

„Also, wohin?“ fragt Benny, so nebensächlich als gäbe es den Angreifer nicht.  
Dean runzelt für einen Moment die Stirn bevor er antwortet. „Wir machen einen ‚run to the hills’.“

Benny nickt sein Einverständnis. So wie er es verstanden hat, ist der Ausdruck nicht nur ein Code, sondern auch eine musikalische Anspielung. Dean versuchte es einmal zu erklären, gab aber auf, als er verstand, wie lange der Vampir schon raus war aus der Sache. „’62 wurden die Beatles gerade groß“, sagte Benny und lachte über Deans ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Er versucht sich zu entspannen. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden. Er kann die Kreatur schon im Rücken spüren. Es ist ein anderer Vampir. Blätter rascheln. Zweige knacksen. Seine Finger schließen sich fester um seine Waffe. Noch nicht. Er beobachtet Dean. Er war lange genug mit ihm unterwegs, um die nächste Bewegung aus seinem Gesicht lesen zu können. Der Herzschlag beschleunigt sich. Das leichte Zucken des Auges. Das Kräuseln des Mundes. Der vielsagende Blick. Dann, endlich, als der Angreifer fast bei ihnen ist, lässt sich Benny zu Boden fallen, rollt sich ab und kommt in einer flüssigen Bewegung wieder auf die Füße. Doch noch bevor er steht, landet ein Kopf vor ihm im Laub.

„Beeindruckend“, sagte Benny noch bevor er seine eigene Klinge aufwärts schwingt und dieses Mal ist es an Dean sich zu ducken. Benny erwischt einen großen Vampir voll am Kopf und spaltet ihm den Schädel. Blut sprüht von seiner Waffe wie Wasser aus einem Rasensprenkler.

Dicke, fette, langsame Bluttropfen. Wie alles im Fegefeuer ist es leblos und tot, aber es reicht für Benny um in den Raubtiermodus zu schalten.

Sie kämpfen, Rücken an Rücken, und schlitzen Kehlen auf und hacken in Glieder, sie mähen einen Angreifer nach dem nächsten nieder, ein ganzes Vampirnest wie es aussieht. Glücklicherweise haben sie keine Ahnung von Kampfformationen, Taktik oder Strategie. Sie kommen einfach nur auf sie zu, Welle auf Welle wie Lämmer zur Schlachtbank.

Sie töten wie ein Uhrwerk. Präzise. Kalkuliert. Effizient.

In der Theorie sind sie perfekt. Die Praxis kommt allerdings mit einem Haken. Egal wie gut du bist, es gibt immer etwas, das du nicht kommen siehst. Diesmal ist es eine Wurzel, die einfach am falschen Ort ist. Bennys Fuß verfängt sich darunter, er stolpert und fällt. Danach geht alles rasend schnell: der Vampir, den er auf der Schneide seiner Klinge mit sich reißt, ist so nah, seine Hände wie die Klauen eines Tieres, die schnappenden Zähne nur Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht, der Kampf ihm das Genick zu brechen und dann Deans Gesicht, weiß wie Papier, als er den toten Körper von ihm herunterzieht.

„Bist du okay?“ fragt er und in seinem Tonfall ist eine Spur der Alpträume zu erkennen. Benny kann seine Furcht riechen und erst dann versteht er, wie knapp er gerade dem Tod entkommen ist. Seine Knie werden ein wenig weich als ihn Dean hochzieht und diesmal ist sein Körper zu träge, in der Senkrechten anzuhalten. Er stolpert gegen Dean, der ihn auffängt und festhält. _Warme, kräftige Arme_ , denkt Benny ein wenig benommen.

„Ruhig“, sagt Dean als würde er mit einem Pferd sprechen während Benny versucht seine Balance wieder zu finden. Seine Hände reiben beruhigend über Bennys Arme und als der Vampir hochschaut, wird ihm klar wie nah ihre Gesichter aneinander sind. Wenn er sich nur ein wenig vorbeugen würde… Aber er hat schon tausendmal darüber nachgedacht, er ist jeden Grund, jedes Argument dagegen durchgegangen, wieder und wieder, er weiß dass er dem Bedürfnis nicht nachgeben kann. Und trotzdem, der Verlockung ist kaum zu widerstehen und sein Unbewusstes ist verräterisch: ohne es zu merken leckt er sich die Lippen, Nervosität, Vorfreude, Hoffnung verschwimmen.

Dean sieht ihn an und lächelt ein seltsames kleines Lächeln, fast so als würde er gerade in Erinnerungen schwelgen. „Wir schaffen das“, sagt er mit rauer Stimme. „Wir kommen hier raus. Ich bin mir sicher.“ Und dann tut er etwas, das so unwahrscheinlich ist, dass Bennys untotes Herz beinahe stehen bleibt. Er lehnt sich vorwärts, nur ein bisschen, genau wie Benny selbst vorhatte, und küsst ihn. Es ist nur eine trockene Berührung von Lippen auf Lippen. Man könnte es keusch nennen, brüderlich, aber es reicht um das glimmende Verlangen in Benny anzufachen. Die Flammen züngeln hungrig in seinem Inneren.

Seine Hände erheben sich wie von selbst und klammern sich an Deans Jacke, fest, verzweifelt, als befürchtete er Dean würde sich in Luft auflösen, während er eine Antwort in seinen Augen sucht, und vielleicht nach Erlaubnis.  
„Was war das“, knurrt er aber statt einer Antwort kracht Deans Mund auf seinen und diesmal gibt es keinen Raum für Missverständnisse mehr.

Der Kuss ist so unmissverständlich wie ein Kuss nur sein kann – Zunge gleitet feucht über Zunge, die Mündern hungrig – während ihre Hände an ihren Kleidern reißen und zerren, ungeduldig auf der Suche nach Haut. Dann presst sich Deans Handfläche gegen seinen Unterleib, gierig und warm, sogar durch den Stoff seiner Hose, und Benny kann ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn“, flüstert er zwischen zwei Küssen, aber er kann sich aus Deans Umarmung nicht losreißen.

Es ist wirklich Wahnsinn, hier rumzumachen, umgeben von Leichen, schutzlos, auf offenem Terrain, wenn weiß Gott was für Kreaturen hier herumschleichen. Auch wenn es sich gerade himmlisch anfühlt, das hier ist immer noch das Fegefeuer. Ein Moment von Unachtsamkeit kann dein letzter sein.

„Ich weiß“, keucht Dean und seine Hand reibt sehnsüchtig gegen die Härte in Bennys Hose. „Aber wir können jetzt nicht aufhören.“

Bennys Finger schließen sich um sein Handgelenk und zu seiner Überraschung gibt Dean sofort auf, seine Hand wird schlaff unter dem Griff. Bennys Schwanz pocht vor Ungeduld als ihm klar wird, was das bedeutet, aber sein Kopf besteht darauf, dass er hier das Sagen hat.

„Komm schon“, sagt er. „Wir können nicht hier bleiben. Lass uns nach einem sicheren Ort suchen.“

Dean nickt widerwillig. „Run to the hills“, sagt er und grinst und Benny vermutet, dass ihr Code nun ein für alle Mal eine neue Bedeutung gewonnen hat.


End file.
